Fate Re:Nox
by TAMASHI6677
Summary: Was it a goddess? My eyes could not avert from her beauty staring at me she asks me a question that I knew I would hear in my fifteen years of living... "Are you my Master?" I continued to stare at her long black hair but was a dark purple when the moon light shined on her hair. Her eyes a beautiful sapphire blue enough to hypnotize me. I then ask her. "Are you Saber?"


Fate/Re:Nox

PROLOUGE

10 Years after… The events of the 5th Holy Grail war ended (this takes place after the fate route)

I felt a large burst of light fall upon me, I know this feeling it's the same feeling that I have been told many times by my mentor… But I never knew that once the light faded that what appeared before my eyes was nothing I have never seen before…

"Are you my master?"

My eyes can't believe before me it is a Servant, the spirit of a hero from the past, but I never knew that a servant could be this compelling… her hair was as dark the night sky the moon light coming from my window reviling it to be purple and her sapphire blue eyes… I thought that I was about to be hypnotized just by the beauty they gave off. But I then shake my head and I ask her the most important question I will ever ask in my 15 years of living…

"Are you Saber?"

The Holy Grail… An object of Christ powerful enough to make any dream come true but what is shocking is all the events that took place 10 years ago, I shouldn't know of these events since I was young but… I'm Daiki Ketsugō, a Magus, a Magus under the hand of Rin Tousaka a Magus or a former Master of the 5th Holy Grail war…

"A Magus should always be prepared before becoming a Master."

Words Tousaka-Sensei Told me a year ago before all the event to now occurred but to understand the basic concept of my story then I guess I'll just have to take you to the beginning…

A dark moonless sky… A young boy sits on top of his houses rooftop. Staring at the moonless sky he then whispers small words

"You cannot redo the past…"

The words were once spoken by Shirou a Master of the 5th Holy Grail war who in the end he did not get his wish…For his servant, King Arthur, to live her life on as a normal person but she ended up returning to her past to finally except the Fate that was always waiting for her…

"He'll never stop waiting…"

A young woman stands beside me wearing a long red cloak with her hair styled in twin tails.

"Who won't stop waiting, Rin-Sensei?"

"The man you were thinking about, Shirou Emiya"

Ah, I forgot Sensei was a powerful enough Magus to be able to read my mind without care.

"Why, he knows that she's gone forever so why wait for something that won't come true?"

"…" Sensei stays silent; she then pats my head and then sighs.

"That's how he is… He would even wait a million years to just meet her."

But I knew that was impossible, Shirou Emiya, he should know that Saber destroyed the Holy Grail…

"Even so, you of the Ketsugō family must know that even if the Holy Grail at that time was not the real one."

Sensei instantly reads my mind; she's right since she knew that the Holy Grail at those previous wars was a weapon of destruction.

I ponder to myself. I then remember something

"Sensei, if there is another War… Will she be there?'

By "She" I mean the Saber of the 4th and 5th Holy Grail war, It was a question that always bothered me ever since I was told of the stories of the 4th and 5th holy grail war. Also of her Masters' decisions Kitsurugi Emiya and Shirou Emiya in the end none of them were able to obtain the Holy Grail so she may change the Truth that I learned of King Arturia's Story…

Sensei shakes her head as the only response.

"…"

I feel like I'm about to cry, I'm still but a young child so hearing these type of stories with tragedies like this makes me mad.

"If the Holy Grail still exists and if I win the "6th Holy Grail War"..."

I then stay silent, unable to finish my sentence, but I can feel a surprised gaze from sensei. I then muster up the courage to say my wish.

"I would want her to relive the events of the 4th and 5th Holy Grail war, so she may change her fate…"

I could almost feel anger from Sensei's stare; I don't look at her expression but I could feel it. She was a Master in the 5th Holy Grail war and just hearing me say that "~Hey I want to make a wish that will almost take away your existents and changes time itself~" But I don't care I won't be like her foolish Masters, They chose to ignore her wish her purpose for their own selfish desires…

I am then slapped by Sensei.

"Take those words back, immediately! "

Her voice, she's crying tears of anger. I then stay silent; I don't give a damn if Emiya Shirou fell in love with Saber but all I can think of that is…

"How stupid."

Five years have passed ever since I said my true wish… And the True Holy Grail was not destroyed; it was almost a nightmare that would never stop. But I did not care, this was my only chance to Redo Saber's fate no King Arturia's fate… There's one thing that Shirou never accepted.

"She'll never return."

Those were my first words when I faced him; it was a month after the Holy Grail was discovered. I was immediately scolded by Sensei when we returned but. How the hell did he even think that he had the chance of living a happy ending with her? That was the last question I asked myself before I returned to one of the most important events in my life.

The Summoning of my Saber.


End file.
